


St. Patrick's Day

by WeWereInfinite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Holiday, Innocent, M/M, Malec, St. Patrick's Day, Sweet, wholesome cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWereInfinite/pseuds/WeWereInfinite
Summary: Alec gets a surprise.





	St. Patrick's Day

When Alec Lightwood returned home from a long day of training and partially running the Institute, he walked up the stairs quickly to the apartment. He pulled out his key and turned the door handle to open it. He closed the door and locked it, turning to find an empty living room area. Alec simply sighed a little and called his lover’s name a few times. Then he started walking to the stairs to see if the Warlock was sleeping, but instead the blue-eyed boy found himself being tackled to the ground by a tall, but fairly slim figure. He looked up before fighting back, but upon realizing it was his crazy boyfriend, he asked, with his hands pinned to the ground, “Magnus? What are you-”

The taller man moved his hands down as if to tickle the Shadowhunter, but instead, the younger of the two felt a small pinch of pain in his ass through his black sweat pants, causing him to gasp and glare up at the Warlock with his deep blue eyes. Magnus gave him a glittery look. “You are not wearing any green.” 

He said this like it explained everything. When he realized that his boyfriend was still severely confused, he kissed his nose lightly and let the boy up off the floor. Then, the Warlock waved his glittery fingers and suddenly green confetti was falling around them in the apartment. “Happy St. Patrick’s Day, Alexander!”  
He grinned and Alec looked at him as if it was the first time he really saw what the man was wearing. Magnus was wearing an extremely flamboyant green outfit for this special occasion: a green tophat, green skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination, a loosened white tie with green shamrocks patterned on it, even green streaks prominent in his dark hair, all decked out green sparkles. 

Alec had to laugh at how unpredictable and insanely sexy his boyfriend was. He smiled when he saw his lover grinning proudly over his ensemble. “Like I said, darling. You are not wearing any green whatsoever. Unless,“ he winked a glitter crusted eye, “you have some that is just not visible. Yet.” He smirked. 

“Uh, no. Unfortunately for you.” The shorter one smiled and couldn’t help but blush a little. He looked up at the Warlock, waiting for whatever it was he was doing.

Magnus returned Alec’s smile and took his calloused hand in his own soft one. “What's the craic?” he asked the Shadowhunter, who simply cocked his head questioningly, waiting for the Warlock to divulge what he was saying. This made the taller man grin again triumphantly. “It is an Irish phrase, love. It means ‘how’s it going?’ basically. Also, stop that!”

Alec shook his head and squinted his eyes in confusion. “What the hell are you talking about, Mags?” 

Magnus’s beguiling smirk glittered almost as brightly as his body. “Being so fucking adorable all the time! And completely sexy, too! It should be illegal!” 

He walked closer to the Shadowhunter slowly, almost like he was prowling for his prey. Alec could feel his breathing already becoming uneven. He suddenly felt himself being whisked away and pushed toward the kitchen. When he focused his gaze on the table, his vision was blurred for a moment from all the bright green. There were tons of cupcakes with different designs on the tops. There were cookies, brownies, and some green labeled beer that sounded Irish. The Shadowhunter’s lip twitched up at the diligence of his boyfriend. He turned to find the Warlock already pouring a beer that was actually green (food coloring?) into a fancy gem stemmed champagne glass and handing it to Alec with a grin. Alec took it without argument and waited for the taller man to poor his own into a duplicate of the glass in the Shadowhunter’s hand. 

Magnus grinned his cat-like grin and took a step closer to Alec so they were close enough to touch. “Cheers!” he called as he brought his glass next to Alec’s, who just smiled and went along with one more of his boyfriend’s crazy plans. They clinked their green, sparkly glasses together and drank the wonderfully delicious green alcohol. After Alec finished his glass, Magnus pulled him in for a deep kiss and said with a voice almost as low as a growl, “Want me to show you the greatness of this holiday? You have not seen the best part.” He smirked flirtatiously and whispered into Alec’s ear, “You have not seen all of my green ensemble, yet, darling.” The black-haired boy felt the Warlock’s warm breath on his neck and shivered. “You want to, don’t you?” The Shadowhunter just nodded slowly and took a shuddering breath. Then, Alec Lightwood found himself being drug upstairs to the colorful bedroom by a much too powerful and seductive Magnus Bane.


End file.
